


Восемь эпизодов

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемь историй, восемь эпизодов из жизни, восемь ключевых точек. <br/> То, что уже в прошлом, то, что происходит сейчас и то, что только должно произойти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь эпизодов

Один

Когда в воде Эрика Леншерра неожиданно обхватывают цепкие руки незнакомого нахала, ему кажется, что кто-то пытается отобрать у него законную добычу. Эрик кричит, не обращая внимания на то, что воздуха становится все меньше: лодка, которую он удерживает изо всех сил, уходит, натужно взбалтывая воду, все дальше и дальше. Еще чуть-чуть – и все пойдет прахом, а виноват в этом будет свалившийся неизвестно откуда человек. Воздух дорожкой прозрачных пузырьков тянется к поверхности воды, а Леншерр все кричит и пытается вырваться, скинуть с себя досадную помеху, еще надеясь не упустить свой единственный, возможно, шанс отомстить.  
«Не надо, ты погибнешь, пожалуйста, отпусти, все будет хорошо!» – голос, мягкий и настойчивый, раздается прямо в голове. Раньше Леншерр мог бы испугаться или хотя бы отвлечься, но сейчас у него есть дело гораздо более важное, чем всякие голоса, и он не слушает, не слышит, и голос этого парня становится все более отчаянным и умоляющим. Настолько, что Эрик волей-неволей удивляется: тебе какое, недоносок, дело?  
Эрик пытается сбросить его, вывернуться, убрать, но как такое провернешь в воде, когда Шоу уплывает на этой чертовой лодке все дальше и дальше, а сам Эрик, кажется, сейчас сдохнет, если не ослабит контроль и не глотнет хоть немного воздуха.   
«Отпусти ее, отпусти!» – продолжает надрываться недоносок, а потом называет его по имени – Эрик – и Леншерр подчиняется из одного только удивления.  
Лодка уплывает, унося в своем металлическом чреве Себастьяна Шоу и его свиту, а придурок тянет Эрика наверх, загребая воду одной рукой, а второй крепко вцепившись в него. Эрику уже все равно: его шанс уплыл, так какая, к черту, разница, что с ним будет дальше.  
Воздух, ледяной соленый воздух взрезает легкие и заставляет выкашливать воду. У идиота оказываются яркие даже в темноте голубые глаза, а голос, теперь уже настоящий, все тот же – мягкий, обеспокоенный и почему-то радостный.  
– Я такой же, Эрик, понимаешь, такой же! – кричит его новый знакомый так громко, что Эрику, не будь он так занят попытками дышать, захотелось бы его немедленно притопить. – Все получится, все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, теперь все точно будет!..  
Он кричит и кашляет, задыхается от нехватки воздуха, и продолжает, и продолжает, но Эрик почему-то не понимает ни слова. Уловить удается только отдельные фразы, которые никак не желают складываться в единый паззл: «такой же», «не один», «все будет», «Эрик, Эрик!». Из уст кашляющего и задыхающегося идиота его отдающее на языке горечью имя почему-то звучит как песня.  
Все это Эрик отмечает какой-то незначительной частью своего сознания. Сам он жмурится, пытаясь проморгаться от соленой воды, а она все не заканчивается и не заканчивается, и никому на свете он не признается, что это никакая не вода, а самые настоящие слезы. Эрик Леншерр оплакивает упущенную возможность отомстить ублюдку Шоу, покончить с годами ненависти и наконец-то отпустить себя.  
– Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, – как мантру шепчет, содрогаясь от кашля, его «спаситель», и Эрик горько отвечает ему, не особенно заботясь и соблюдении приличий:  
– Пошел ты на хрен.

 

Два

Позже Эрик узнает, что придурка зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Примерно в то же время его против воли осведомляют о том, что Чарльз сынок богатеньких родителей, умеет читать мысли, интересуется всем, что связано с мутантами и обожает шахматы, выпивку и женщин. Ксавье болтлив, всерьез увлечен наукой, эгоистичен, но наивен, как дитя. Для того чтобы сделать эти выводы, Эрику требуется всего восемь минут.  
Минута, чтобы оглядеть его всего – от кончиков высыхающих вьющихся волос до носков вымокших в воде, хлюпающих ботинок. Еще минута уходит на то, чтобы изучить яркие, неправдоподобные голубые глаза. И шесть минут приходится слушать рассказ о себе, об увлечениях, великих деяниях и надеждах.   
Ксавье оказывается неплохим парнем, золотой серединой: там, где наивность еще не переходит в откровенную глупость, а «себе на уме» держится на отметке, оптимальной для удобного общения с окружающими.  
– Эрик, – говорит Ксавье радостно, завидев его у колонны, и легко, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки, идет навстречу. – Я надеялся, что ты здесь.  
Эрик смотрит на него молча. На совещания в ЦРУ он демонстративно не ходит, но всякий раз жаждет подробностей, предпочитая узнавать обо всем у Чарльза: информация проходит двойной фильтр – отсеивается шелуха и ложь, которую пытаются выдать за правду. Мутация Ксавье просто незаменима в таких ситуациях.  
– Ничего особенного, – отмахивается Чарльз, поправляет пальто и, жмурясь на яркое осеннее солнце, первым ступает на расчищенную от опавших листьев дорожку. – Я все расскажу по дороге.  
Эрик идет следом за ним и рассматривает, как рыжей медью отливают на солнце волосы Чарльза, как бурно он жестикулирует во время ходьбы, слушает голос, взволнованный и исполненный надежд. Чарльз говорит будто бы с самим собой: рассуждает о мутантах, об их будущем, о настоящем, о необходимости искать и искать, потому что такие, как они, не должны сгорать в одиночестве, что с людьми можно договориться, что...  
– Ты правда веришь в эту чушь? – впервые за весь разговор прерывает его Эрик. – Что можно создать мир, где люди и мутанты смогут жить в мире?  
Ксавье поворачивается к нему с живостью человека, давно ожидающего, когда же ему зададут хоть какой-нибудь вопрос.   
– Разумеется, верю, – подтверждает он, и убежденность в его голосе не позволяет усомниться. – Все еще впереди, Эрик. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я точно знаю...  
Чарльз продолжает говорить, доказывать и опровергать, но Леншерр качает головой, не вступая в спор. Тот, кто уже столкнулся с жестокостью людей, узнавших о его силе, никогда больше не сможет повернуть свои страхи вспять.  
Люди никогда их не примут. А это значит, что от людей необходимо скрываться. Или избавляться.  
Уловив последнюю мысль, Чарльз удрученно качает головой.   
Дальше они идут молча.

 

Три

Чарльз очень неплохо играет в шахматы. Выдающийся ум и талант стратега – те самые его достоинства, которые не нуждаются в подтверждении: первые несколько партий он обыгрывает Эрика, как ребенка. Разумеется, Эрик проигрывает специально, пытаясь понять стратегию, которой придерживается его оппонент. Это оказывается невозможным, совершенно невозможным делом, и Леншерр с разочарованным вздохом решает отбросить эту затею, как несостоятельную и не прошедшую испытание на прочность. Эрик расставляет на доске фигуры – у него черные, у Чарльза – белые, – продумывает свои ходы, и Чарльз с улыбкой произносит:  
– Не думай слишком громко, мой друг, иначе я так и буду оставаться в выигрыше.  
Эрик замирает с вытянутой над доской рукой: в пальцах зажат ферзь, а на лице – выражение философской обреченности. До него постепенно, но верно доходит мысль, что Чарльз все это время безбожно жульничал.  
– Ты можешь не делать этого? – спрашивает он напряженно. – Хотя бы на время игры.  
Эрика волнует не то, что Чарльз знает все его ходы наперед. Эрику не нравится то, что может увидеть Чарльз, загляни он чуть глубже, чем простые мысли о шахматах. Все воспоминания, все мысли о мести, все надежды и мечты и, что хуже, все его темные качества, поступки и мысли – все это Эрик предпочитает оставлять только для себя.   
– Я могу, – понимающе кивает Ксавье, глядя яркими голубыми глазами. – Но обязан тебя предупредить: я уже знаю больше, чем мне полагается.  
Эрик кивает, благодаря его за честность, и заканчивает с расстановкой фигур. Ни игра, ни разговор не клеятся: Эрик много думает и делает глупые ходы, Чарльз смотрит за ним исподтишка и отвечает на вопросы невпопад. И когда Леншерр почти готов прекратить все на сегодня, ему в голову приходит идея.  
– Давай сыграем на желание. Три проигрыша – и проигравший выполняет условие победителя.  
Чарльз смотрит на него нечитаемым ярким взглядом. Пытается понять – по лицу. Эрик смотрит прямо и уверенно, убежденный в правильности своей идеи. И Чарльз отвечает:  
– Хорошо. Только ничего, выходящего за рамки наших возможностей.  
– Разумеется, – кивает Леншерр.  
Он обыгрывает Чарльза Ксавье с энтузиазмом, достойным большего. У него уже есть желание, и он хочет, чтобы Чарльз его исполнил.   
– Признаю свое поражение, – огорченно, но с ноткой насмешки, говорит Ксавье. – Так каково твое желание, Эрик?  
Эрик потягивается, выгибая спину до хруста, наслаждаясь тянущим ощущением в мышцах.   
– Не читай мои мысли, пожалуйста, – говорит он, но вся серьезность его слов смазывается зевком, и Чарльз смеется. Эрик жмурится на яркий свет торшера. – Никогда. Только тогда, когда я разрешу.  
Чарльз долго молчит, прежде чем ответить, и Эрик начинает беспокоиться. Он думает, что потребовал много. Что он не знает о специфике работы дара Ксавье, и вдруг то, что он просит – практически просьба перестать дышать?  
– Это твое желание, – медленно говорит Чарльз, улыбаясь. – Я даю слово.   
Эрик улыбается – искренне, настолько, насколько может. Для него это очень важно, нет ничего важнее, и он почти счастлив, что Чарльз понял это. Ксавье – знаток человеческой души, гениальный психолог, знающий и понимающий, и Эрик готов признать, что в его жизни никогда не было такого человека.   
– Спасибо, – говорит он.  
Это один из тех немногих раз, когда он благодарит от всего сердца.

 

Четыре

Спустя два месяца они впервые целуются.  
Судьба и поиски новых мутантов заносят их в какой-то Богом забытый городок, название которого Эрик даже не потрудился запомнить. Улочки здесь узенькие и непривычно малолюдные, даже вечером, и им не у кого узнать, где находится ближайшая гостиница. Чарльз потерянно оглядывается, тревожно прислушиваясь к воздуху: то ли пытается кого-то высмотреть, то ли найти поблизости чей-то разум, откуда и можно узнать необходимое. Эрик в это время сидит в машине и барабанит пальцами по рулю. Ему скучно и хочется спать, а еще он зол. Сегодняшние поиски не принесли результатов: пирокинетик Марта, которую Чарльз нашел с помощью Церебро, уехала из города накануне их приезда. Это могло бы попахивать побегом, не узнай они, что переезд она планировала почти три месяца.   
Чарльз забирается обратно в машину и озадаченно сводит брови. Эрик поглядывает на него исподтишка, не спрашивая, и, определившись, Чарльз указывает на дорогу:  
– Здесь недалеко. Я запомнил дорогу.  
Вид у него странный: не расстроенный, но и не веселый, а хорошее настроение, преследовавшее его все утро, испарилось без следа.   
– Из чьей головы ты вытащил информацию?  
Не то, чтобы Эрику интересно. Он давно привык пользоваться своими способностями, когда они могут принести выгоду, но иногда рассказы Чарльза о том, что творится у многих в головах, было очень интересно слушать. На время Чарльз почти становится человеком, в чью голову заглядывает. Это незаметно со стороны, но Эрику, проводившему с ним большую часть своего времени, достаточно и пары деталей, чтобы заметить.  
Чарльз молчит, долго молчит, прежде чем неохотно ответить:  
– Один парень. С некоторых пор он не может ходить.  
Эрик молча кивает, принимая к сведению.   
– Поверни здесь, – говорит Ксавье. – Кажется, мы на месте.  
Им не надо многого: один двухместный номер, на ужин – еда из небольшого кафе через дорогу, а кто первым предлагает выпить, Эрик уже и не помнит. Не помнит он, и кто первым потянулся, чтобы поцеловать – вполне возможно, что одновременно. Леншерр помнит только то, что у Чарльза обветренные губы и влажный язык, а сам он напористый и умелый, и целуется так, как совсем не ожидаешь от такого человека.   
Они забывают про все на свете: прикасаются, изучают и запоминают. Покрывало на кровати Эрика шуршит, а за стеной приглушенно разговаривает телевизор.  
Больше в этот вечер ничего не происходит – Чарльз улыбается и говорит, что хочет спать, и Эрик соглашается с ним: да, уже пора. Ксавье засыпает одетым, прямо поверх покрывала. Эрику жаль его тормошить.  
Сам Леншерр валяется на своей кровати, разглядывает утопающий в мягком свете лампы потолок и трогает пальцем припухшие губы. Ему хорошо, тепло и немножко пьяно. Эрик улыбается и не может понять, что произошло и почему оно произошло.  
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на своего друга.  
Это просто Чарльз Ксавье.  
Вот и весь ответ.

 

Пять

Иногда, в моменты, когда за окнами стоит серая завеса дождя и все на свете кажется унылым, бесполезным и незначительным, Эрику Леншерру кажется, что этот бег по кругу никогда не закончится. Поиск мутантов с помощью Церебро, научные изыскания Хэнка, тренировки тех, кого уже удалось привлечь на свою сторону, разъезды на пару с Чарльзом, бесконечные уговоры и частые отказы, и снова, снова, снова сначала. Эрику кажется, что с каждым таким бесполезным днем Себастьян Шоу отдаляется от него все дальше, уходит за пределы видимости, истаивает, как липкий ночной туман на рассвете. А они идут за ним подчеркнуто неторопливо, будто у них есть козыри в запасе. Медленно, так медленно. Иногда Эрик готов наплевать на обещания самому себе, на надежды Чарльза, взять и попросту уйти. И чтобы было как раньше: один, стремительный, рискующий только собой и пешками – пустыми, ничего не значащими.   
– Если хочешь уйти, я не стану тебя удерживать, – в один из вечеров за шахматами говорит Чарльз. – Я хочу и могу, но не стану. Ты же понимаешь?  
Сначала Эрик думает, что Чарльз снова влез в его мысли. Потом понимает: разговор на эту тему давно витал в воздухе, и сегодня Ксавье не выдержал.   
Эрик кивает на доску:  
– Шах и мат, Чарльз.  
Чарльз горько вздыхает и качает головой, подсчитывая третий за вечер проигрыш.  
– Я не хочу удерживать тебя насильно, – говорит он негромко, и Эрику кажется, что Чарльз почему-то смущен. – Просто... я же вижу... А, ладно. Твое желание, Эрик?  
Иногда они по-прежнему играют на желания – как тогда. Это придает победам особый привкус вседозволенности.  
Леншерр качает головой, пряча глаза.  
– Забудь, – отвечает он.  
Желаний у Эрика много, очень много, и все они вряд ли имеют право быть озвученными. И нельзя, чтобы о них узнал Чарльз – никогда, ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Рисковать Ксавье Эрик не хочет больше всего на свете. Эрик радуется, что выиграл у Чарльза свое право на сохранение мыслей в секрете задолго до того поцелуя. Чарльз ничего не подозревает, да он даже не помнит, что они целовались – или не хочет помнить, неважно, – так кто такой Эрик Леншерр, чтобы навязывать ему свои желания. Наверное, единственное, за что Чарльзу обидно – то, что раньше было открыто, теперь недоступно. Возможно, это жестоко, но Эрик привык достигать своих целей любыми доступными способами. Даже если ради достижения цели приходится идти по головам.   
Эрик не может сказать: «Иди ко мне, Чарльз». У него язык не повернется произнести глупость вроде «Я бы хотел, чтобы мы с тобой...», потому что он даже додумать до конца это не может. Это запретно, глупо, нелепо и не вписывается в картину их отношений.   
Эрик хотел бы прикасаться к нему, не опасаясь выдать себя. Хотел бы, чтобы повторился тот пьяный вечер в гостинице незнакомого мелкого городка, только чтобы они оба были пьяны друг другом, а не чем-то другим. И чтобы Чарльз тогда не сказал «Хочу спать», а произнес «Не останавливайся».  
Эрик Леншерр расставляет на доске фигурки шахмат, усиленно не думает о впрыснутой в кровь дозе возбуждения и не замечает, какими задумчивыми глазами смотрит на него Чарльз Ксавье.

 

Шесть

В ночь перед осуществлением основного плана всех ощутимо потряхивает. Настроения, витающие в воздухе, никак нельзя назвать оптимистичными, но все пытаются крепиться. Эрику кажется, что он слышит, как сползает с обитателей особняка шелуха напускной крутости, кажется, что он видит, как то, что раньше было для этих детей игрой, внезапно приобретает объем, вкус, цвет и опасность. Становится настоящим, въедается в плоть и кровь, оседает в сознании мутноватым ржавым осадком.   
Когда Эрик возвращается в свою спальню, Рейвен уже ждет его. Она красивая, влюбленная и готовая если не на все, то на очень многое. Мягкий свет лампы очерчивает нежный овал лица и золотит светлую кожу, но Эрик едва удерживается от гримасы: фальшь, ложь – вот что он видит в этих попытках прикрыть свою настоящую сущность, выдать желаемое за действительное.  
Эрик Леншерр хочет спать, убить Себастьяна Шоу и заполучить Чарльза Ксавье в вечное пользование. Возможно, немного в другой последовательности. Из трех целей доступны только две, но он уже свыкся с мыслью, что сразу все в этом мире получают только избранные, а он не относится к их числу.  
– Я хочу спать, Рейвен, – говорит он, и она поджимает губы.  
Дальнейшее напоминает Эрику театр абсурда: она меняет лица, как маски, отслеживая его реакцию, внимательно вглядываясь в надежде, что хоть что-то его зацепит. Они в чем-то похожи: оба влюблены в тех, кто на них даже не посмотрит, оба несчастны и оба одиноки, несмотря на толпу вокруг.   
– Прекращай, – говорит он, когда ему кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он сорвется.   
Еще чуть-чуть, и он не сдержится: попросит ее стать Чарльзом, чтобы хотя бы так, чтобы хоть один раз... Но он держится, сцепив зубы.  
– Мне больше нравится настоящая Рейвен, – говорит Эрик, и череда превращений обрывается.  
У Рейвен влажные несчастные глаза, ей стыдно – Эрик видит это. Это его радует и печалит, планы срываются, и нет ничего хуже того, что что-то идет не так.  
Он садится на край своей постели, сминая дорогое покрывало, спиной к Рейвен. Эрик знает, что она сверлит его взглядом искристых желтых глаз, но не спешит нарушать молчание. Рейвен рвет тишину первая.   
Полночи они разговаривают: о том, что было раньше, о том, что ждет их небольшую компанию, о том, что все должно быть по-другому и о том, на что они оба никогда не решатся.  
Засыпая, Эрик Леншерр будет представлять, как было бы хорошо, будь он более решительным. Что было бы, узнай Чарльз обо всем с самого начала. Что было бы, если...   
Засыпая, он твердо решает: как только Шоу будет мертв, Чарльз узнает. Обязательно узнает.  
И будь что будет.

 

Семь

Чарльз кричит, страшно кричит ему, совсем как тогда: «Не делай этого, Эрик, пожалуйста, не надо, мы решим все по-другому, пожалуйста, Эрик, Эрик!», но Леншерр медленно протягивает вперед руки и берет тяжелый шлем – наследство пока еще живого Себастьяна Шоу. Шоу стоит, изображая памятник самому себе: Чарльз старается, старается изо всех сил, не жалея себя, и Эрик, как бы там ни было, собирается воспользоваться долгожданным шансом. Ксавье удерживает Шоу как янтарь бабочку – жертва все глубже увязает в трясине, в которую ради нее превращается воздух. Янтарь, зеркала и стерильная белизна – вот с чем теперь будет ассоциироваться победа у Эрика Леншерра, прошлого подопытного кролика, будущего вершителя судеб.   
– Подержи его еще немного, Чарльз, – вслух просит он, прежде чем надеть шлем и провалиться в гулкую тишину – крик Чарльза затихает, пропадает из его головы, как будто его никогда и не было, и ощущение поначалу пугает.   
Эрик Леншерр убивает Себастьяна Шоу медленно, отсчитывая секунды нарочито неторопливо. Он мстит за мать, за свое искореженное детство и подаренную ему когда-то давно ненависть. Эрик наслаждается своим освобождением: то же самое чувствует птица, вырвавшаяся из клетки и впервые за долгие годы окунувшаяся в небо.  
Это – то, что Эрик Леншерр называет счастьем.  
Чарльз уже не кричит в его голове, но Эрик почему-то знает, что он кричит и медленно умирает там, за пределами зеркальной комнаты. Умирает вместе с Шоу, до конца удерживая его разум, позволяя Эрику делать то, что он считает правильным, и ему больно, так, черт возьми, больно... Эрик понимает это. Но он знает, что смерть Чарльза – ненастоящая. А смерть Шоу – вот она, прямо перед ним. Его смерть уже началась, а в финальную стадию она вступит через мгновение, когда блестящий кругляшок старой монетки упадет за его спиной и, позвякивая, откатится к стене.  
Позже Эрик выйдет из развороченной лодки победителем: спустится по воздуху, как по ступенькам, с заготовленной речью и предложением идти и дальше всем вместе.  
В голове у Эрика будут празднично петь фейерверки, и не будет голоса Чарльза – как он и мечтал, как он и думал, как хотел больше всего на свете. Эрик Леншерр посмотрит на застывшие на воде военные корабли, на обломки самолета и развороченный белый песок, и найдет это зрелище вдохновляющим.  
Его смутят только тишина и чьи-то сдавленные рыдания.   
А потом Эрик увидит Чарльза Ксавье, а вокруг него – всех остальных. Плакать будет Рейвен, а Мойра будет только жутковато втягивать в себя воздух.   
Эрик Леншерр побежит к ним, увязая ботинками в сыром рассыпчатом песке, потому что в груди неприятно, до боли, сдавит ребрами сердце.  
Чарльз Ксавье будет лежать, запрокинув голову и глядя вверх глазами, по яркости могущими посоперничать с самим небом. Пустыми, жуткими глазами мертвеца.  
Но это будет потом.  
А пока... подержи его еще немного, Чарльз.  
И Чарльз держит.

 

Восемь

Время бежит куда быстрее, чем можно подумать – и вот уже пожилой Эрик Леншерр, известный как опасный мутант Магнито, стоит над могилой своего старого друга Чарльза Ксавье и разглядывает потрескавшийся и потемневший от времени памятник.   
Годы летят стремительно, как песчинки в песочных часах.   
Сюда он решается прийти не сразу, далеко не сразу. Его не было здесь, когда хоронили Чарльза – уехал на пустырь на той самой машине, на которой они колесили по мелким городкам, поджег и смял ее в огромный металлический комок одной своей силой. Долго смотрел, как плавятся остатки машины, ловил взглядом алые отблески костра. Он прощался со всем, на что надеялся: на то, что будет после, на то, что еще что-то получится. На то, что у него еще есть время. Что у них есть время.  
А потом долго добирался до особняка пешком, попав под дождь и промокнув до нитки. А вернувшись, слег с лихорадкой.  
Позже они все-таки основали школу, как и хотел того Чарльз Ксавье. Из Эрика был плохой учитель, но неплохой директор – строгий, хваткий и умеющий договариваться с властями.  
Еще некоторое время спустя он ушел, прихватив с собой Мистик и оставив «первое поколение» за старших. Разыскал Азазеля, Риптайда и Эмму Фрост... И начал творить свой собственный новый мир, где людям было уже не место.  
Эрик Леншерр – не Магнито – держит в руках шахматную доску, поглядывая на безоблачное яркое небо – такого же цвета были глаза у Чарльза когда-то давно. Эрик улыбается, как умел годы назад, когда он еще умел благодарить от всего сердца и смеяться от души. На глазах у Эрика мутная соленая пелена, и он уже в который раз поражается тому, что только Чарльз умел заставить его рыдать, как маленького ребенка.  
– Ну вот, Чарльз, – негромко говорит Эрик. – Наконец-то мы и встретились.  
Хотел бы я при этом смотреть в твои глаза, думает он рассеянно, но раз уж не дано, то не дано, а ведь глаза у тебя всегда были красивыми – сколько себя помню, всегда любовался ими. И не только глазами... Но это было так давно.  
– Знаешь, – говорит Эрик Леншерр, – каким постоянно было мое желание, когда мы играли в шахматы? Чтобы ты поцеловал меня, не пьяный и сам, и чтобы не забыл об этом на следующий день.  
Теперь он может это сказать. Он многое может сказать – прошло время, Эрик Леншерр избавился от ненужных ограничителей, только жаль, что уже поздно.  
Сегодня Эрик без шлема – зачем он ему теперь нужен. Он был бы счастлив, имей Чарльз возможность прочитать его мысли сейчас. И кто знает, смутился бы он или возмутился... Любая его реакция была бы принята как должное, потому что Чарльз Ксавье может получить все и сразу – в отличие от Эрика Леншерра, он входит в число избранных, которым позволено все.  
Эрик говорит и думает долго, все, что только в голову приходит, ему так много хочется сказать. Чарльз так давно не слышал о его победах, некоторыми из которых нельзя гордиться, что и месяца не хватило бы, чтобы все рассказать.  
В конце концов, он ставит рядом с надгробьем шахматную доску, начиная неторопливо расставлять фигуры, а потом привычно садится за черные.  
– Сыграем в последний раз, – предлагает Эрик, не прерывая своего рассказа, и делает первый ход.  
Спустя долгие, долгие годы он впервые ощущает, что вернулся домой.


End file.
